tower_of_hellfandomcom-20200216-history
Shop
The Shop is the place where you can get Gears, Mutators, and Coins Coinsfor ToH (formerly Yxles). The shop is the tab at the bottom right corner with the YXCeptional Studios logo with your coins amount. Once you open it, there will be 4 sections for gears, mutators, and coins, as well as the game's credits. Gears Gears are items that change your gameplay. They only last until you win a tower or if you leave. There are 4 different types of gears: Gravity Coil '- 70 coins - originally 300 coins - makes you jump higher '''Speed Coil '- 60 coins - originally 200 coins - makes you go faster 'Trowel '- 50 coins - originally 200 coins - places down paths to jump on 'Fusion Coil '- 90 coins - originally 400 coins - makes you jump higher and move faster Mutators Mutators work like gears, but instead of only putting the effects for yourself, everyone gets these effects. There are 6 different mutators: '''Low Gravity - 130 coins - originally 150 coins - makes everyone jump higher and fall slower. High Speed - '100 coins - makes everyone go faster '''Foggy '- 150 coins - makes everything foggy. 'Lengthen '- 150 coins - originally 250 coins - add another section. 'Invincibility '- 800 coins - originally 500 coins - killparts no longer kill. '''Negative - Inverts all colors. (doesn't invert brightness) Effects These can be obtained by buying the effect boxes for 800 coins. Chances: Common - 30% Uncommon - 20% Epic - 15% Legendary - 5% Effect types: Multicolor trails (common) Solid color trails (uncommon) Fading trails (uncommon) Radiances (epic) Special radiances (legendary) Halos (EXCLUSIVE): Green Halo (exclusive to owners of the now-removed Infinite Coins gamepass) Red Halo (exclusive to THE Tower of Hell winners) Silver Halo (exclusive to ToH builders) Gold Halo (exclusive to ToH admins) Rainbow Halo (exclusive to the creators of ToH) Coins The main way to obtain coins in ToH is by getting to the top of the tower. 100 coins are awarded in regular towers and 300 coins are awarded for pro towers. You can always buy coins in the shop for Robux if you don’t feel like completing towers for coins. '100 Coins '- 25 Robux '500 Coins '- 120 Robux '2k Coins '- 450 Robux 'Double Coins '- 600 Robux - doubles your reward from 100 (300 in pro servers) coins per round to 200 (600 in pro servers) per round. These packages feature bulk discount; packages with more coins cost less Robux per coin. Credits Shows the main 2 developers for Tower of Hell, and how they've contributed to the game. Also gives credit to the music used in game. Trivia *There were removed mutators including Rainbow Fog, Bunny Hop, and Shrinking mutators. **Rainbow Fog still exists in the game technically, but can only be used by PyxlDev. *The Double Coins game pass was originally the Infinite Yxles gamepass (before Yxles were renamed to credits). **There was one time when both the Double and Infinite Yxles gamepasses were on the shop at the same time. *Coins were originally called "Yxles" from June 18, 2018 to August 2, 2019, a reference to the game's developer, YXCeptional Studios. **It is unknown why this name change occurred, but on March 2, YXCeptional Studios has changed their logo, but not their Coins icon. ***The coins icon changed on the same day Yxles were renamed to Coins. *Formerly, the invincibility mutator used to cost 300 coins before being bumped up to 500 coins as confirmed in a Discord message for being "too overpowered". It was later bumped up to 800 coins in the badge update. *Formerly, kept gears could be used for another tower if the player did not complete the tower they were in. This feature has been removed with recent updates. Category:Features